muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Games
Muv-Luv, as a series, started out as a series of visual novels. Following Muv-Luv Extra, Unlimited, and Alternative, several more titles have been released, and even as the franchise has branched out into other media, the visual novel format remains one of its key aspects by which new stories and series are released. In terms of the stories' chronological placings, most of the games can be split into three distinctive groupings; Extra,'' ''Unlimited, and/or Alternative, and take place in the same universe and time settings of either one of the three, either as concurrent events, prequels, or sequels. Main Games 'Muv-Luv' The first game in the series, Muv-Luv contains two parts; Muv-Luv Extra, and Muv-Luv Unlimited. Originally released for PC, the game has been re-released for the PS3 and Xbox360 as well. 'Muv-Luv Alternative' The direct sequel to Unlimited, Muv-Luv Alternative continues the story from where Unlimited left off. Like Muv-Luv, Alternative, originally a PC release, is also available for the PS3 and Xbox360. 'Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse' A new series with a different cast of characters from Extra/Unlimited/Alternative, the visual novel for Total Eclipse was released on May 16, 2013, on the Xbox 360. A PC edition was also released on September 26, 2014. Total Eclipse, set some time before the events of Alternative, was originally released as a novel in Tech Gian; the visual novel thus follows said novels. 'Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles' A collection of short stories, with most of them set in the Alternative universe, and at different points in the timeline (although there are exceptions). Chronicles is released for PC only. A key feature of Alternative Chronicles is Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After, a new game set in the aftermaths of the Unlimited timeline. 'Muv-Luv Photon Melodies' A repackaging of previously-released short stories from other entries for the PS3. The game includes entries from Chronicles and Altered Fable. 'Muv-Luv Photon Flowers' A repackaging of previously-released short stories from other entries for the PS3. The game includes entries from Chronicles and Muv-Luv Supplement. 'Schwarzesmarken' Replacing Total Eclipse in the Tech Gian magazine. The story is set in the 1983 period of the Alternative universe. Focusing on the East Germany country's 666th TSF Squadron as it battles both the BETA invasion into Europe while trying to protect their country from a complete takeover of the Stasi. The VN is split into the 2 parts of Red-blooded Emblem and Martyrs released in November 27, 2015 and October 28, 2016 respectively. Fandisks Visual novel releases by the âge Fan Club. Fandisks are often collections of different stories bundled together, set in the same universes as any one of the above main games, rather than a standalone series by itself. 'Muv-Luv Supplement' A collection of short stories, with most of them set in the same universe as Muv-Luv Extra, as well as a direct sequel to Extra centered upon Kagami Sumika. It also contains the non-canon entry Muv-Luv Duelist. 'Muv-Luv Altered Fable' A new visual novel, structured after Muv-Luv Extra, but with characters from Muv-Luv Alternative worked into the story. Also included in the disk is Muv-Luv Alternative Faraway Dawn. 'Ayu-Mayu Alternative & Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles' The first of the Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles series, this game is bundled together with Ayu-Mayu Alternative. While the stories in the Chronicles portion are set in the Alternative timeline, Ayu-Mayu Alternative is a standalone story based off the settings used for the Alternative timeline. However, it is generally regarded as a separate universe from Alternative and its related works. 'Haruko Maniax' A fandisk release bundle. The main story, of the same name, is geared towards fans of Kashiwagi Haruko, and is set in the same universe as Extra. It also contains Faraway Dawn 2, the sequel to Faraway Dawn that was released with Related These games do not carry the title of Muv-Luv, but take place in the same universe as any one of the main games of Extra, Unlimited, and Alternative. 'Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu' First released in 1999, the game takes place in the same universe as Extra, but focuses on an entirely different cast of characters. A remake was released in 2011, and was bundled together with a new Chronicles sidestory. 'Kimi ga Nozomu Eien' The spiritual prequel to Muv-Luv Extra, and was first released in 2001. 'Akane Maniax' Set in-between Kimi ga Nozomu Eien and Muv-Luv Extra, serving as a bridge to both games, the focus is on Suzumiya Akane, and includes characters from Muv-Luv. 'Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe' A seemingly-unrelated game released in 2009, several of its characters have made appearances in The Day After. Category:Games